


Greedy

by PotionsMistressM



Category: American Gothic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail knows what she wants, but is she too scared to admit it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** _American Gothic_  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Gail Emory/Lucas Buck  
>  **Prompt:** Greedy  
>  **Word Count:** 292  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything and make no money at all.

Greedy  
Gail Emory knew that if she'd wanted him, she could have had Matt Crower. Nice, kind, sweet... tortured, but simple all the same, Matt Crower. But Lucas had made sure that even had she wanted the good doctor, she'd never have him now.

Lucas had been greedy. But then, Lucas had always been greedy, gallavanting around with girl after girl, taking and using them like they were nothing. Gail shuddered to think about her grade school friend, now catatonic and unable to think or speak of anything other than her "boyfriend" Lucas Buck, or of her Aunt Judith, used and then thrown aside like an unimportant rag doll when she wouldn't bend to Lucas' will. So far only Selena had the staying to hang around for more than a brief and tawdry affairs. And if Gail had to guess there was only one reason Lucas kept Selena around. Well, maybe a matching set of two reasons. But now Buck's eyes were focused on Gail and Gail alone, and as much as she hated to admit it- wanted to fight against it with every fiber of her being- she couldn't help replaying moments of interaction between the two of them in her mind, the jolts of eletricity as their eyes met, the tingles that made her fingers pulse every time they touched, the way his kisses somehow made her feel wretched and treasured at exactly the same time. And even though it might seem to everyone else in the world that she was struggling tooth and nail to escape from him, Gail knew that Lucas knew the truth. Probably always had.

And the truth was that Gail Emory was just a little bit greedy too.


End file.
